Development of wireless technologies causes a user to require better wireless network communication experience. Deployment of a ultra-dense network (UDN) evolving to a small cell is considered as an important approach to data rate improvement and user communication experience enhancement of a wireless network. A UDN is relatively large. Although each small cell consumes relatively low energy, high-density deployment means an obvious increase in power consumption of the entire network. To save energy, a micro base station that has no task and that is in a small cell usually needs to enter an energy-saving state.
In a UDN, a small cell generally has a relatively small coverage area. Some small cells are not directly connected to a core network and need to transmit data by means of a relatively large quantity of wireless backhauls or fiber-optic backhauls. That is, these small cells generally do not communicate directly with the core network. Instead, micro base stations corresponding to the small cells transmit data to a donor micro base station by means of wireless backhaul. These micro base stations are generally connected to a macro base station using an optical fiber. Alternatively, the micro base stations transmit data to a macro base station using an optical fiber. The donor micro base station or the macro base station transmits the data to the core network. During this process, multiple micro base stations may need to be used to transmit the data to the core network.
If a backhaul service is fixed, there may be sufficient backhaul link resources. Actually, user behavior is changeable. Consequently, access service variations and a complex interference environment and channel status are caused, and a backhaul service is always changing. This further results in insufficiency of backhaul link resources. That is, backhaul tasks of some micro base stations reach or exceed bearable load, whereas some nearby micro base stations may have relatively few backhaul tasks. As a result, resources are not fully used, and data communication is affected. Therefore, how to use backhaul link resources more appropriately becomes a technical problem that urgently needs to be resolved by a person skilled in the art.